Freunde
by Honigtopf
Summary: Es ist meine erste Fanfic, und sie dreht sich um mein Lieblingspärchen Ron und Hermine. Ich würde mich über ein paar Leser freuen. Bis gleich!
1. Default Chapter

Das ist meine erste Fic, bitte geht sanft mit mir um. Trotzdem würde mich über ein paar Kommentare, ob negative oder positive, freuen. 

Liebe Grüße von eurem Honigtopf

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören leider nicht mir sondern J. K. Rowling! Nur die Handlung ist von mir allein!!!! :-)

_Freunde_ _1. Kapitel_

Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen. In einem ganz normalen Internat. Na ja, fast normal, wenn man davon absah**,** dass dies ein Zauberinternat war, in dem junge Zauberer und Hexen ausgebildet wurden. 

Die Sonne schien in einen der Schlafsäle. Eine junge Hexen namens Hermine wachte langsam auf. Verschlafen wischte sie sich die über Augen und blinzelte gegen das Licht. Wie fast jeder Schüler auf der Welt, verspürte sie keine Lust auf den Unterricht. 

Hermine blickte auf ihren Wecker und blitzschnell sprang sie aus dem Bett. So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert! Normalerweise war sie immer als Erste wach. Sie schnappte sich beim Vorbeigehen ihre Waschsachen und rannte ins Bad. Dort traf sie keinen mehr an. 

Hermine sagte sich, dass sie bestimmt alle schon in der Großen Halle waren und frühstücken würden.

Gerade als sie dabei war, sich die Zähne zu putzen, wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen.

Ron, ihr Klassenkamerad und Freund, stand erstarrt da, in der linken Hand die Türklinke und in der rechten seine Waschsachen. 

Hermine, genauso eingefroren, sah ihn, mit der Zahnbürste im Mund, entsetzt an. Sie löste sich als Erstes aus der Starre und frage ihn in einem genervten Tonfall: „Was machst du denn hier?"

Kleinlaut antwortete er: „Ich wollte mich waschen?"

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das hier der Mädchenwaschraum ist, oder?", entgegnete sie.

„Ja, ist mir."

„Gut, und was machst du dann hier?"

„Tja, im Jungenwaschraum hat irgendein Idiot das Wasser laufen lassen und jetzt ist alles überflutet. Und da ich dachte, alle wären schon beim Frühstück, könnte ich in den Mädchenwaschraum gehen."

„Ah ja. Na, dann komm rein."

Langsam nahm Ron die Hand von der Klinke und ging in Zeitlupe zu einem Waschbecken. Nun begann er, doch etwas hektisch seine Sachen auszupacken. Er fing an, sich die Zähne zu putzen, dabei sah er sich im Raum um. Er stellte fest, dass es hier eigentlich gar nicht viel anders aussah als bei ihnen, es war etwas sauberer und die Kacheln waren gelb mit ein paar Blume. Aber sonst sah es ziemlich gleich aus. 

Er streifte den Spiegel mit seinen Blick, da bemerkte er, dass Hermine ihn anstarrte. Oder hatte er sich das gerade nur eingebildet? Nein, für ein paar Sekunden trafen sich ihre Blicke! 

Errötend blickte er jetzt in das Waschbecken. Lauter Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Was war das eben; warum sollte sie ihn anstarren? Na gut, es könnte nur ein Zufall gewesen sein, aber warum hatte sie, als er sie sah, den Kopf so schnell wieder zurückgedreht, als ob sie sich ertappt gefühlt hätte?

Falls einigen doch meine Story gefallen sollte, könnten weitere Kapitel folgen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Hermine blickte hoch in ihren Spiegel und stellte fest, dass sie heute gar nicht so schlecht aussah. Nur ihre verwuschelten Haare gefielen ihr wie immer nicht.

Sie bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie Ron in ihrem Spiegel sehen konnte; er sah sich gerade im Raum um und hatte ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Auf einmal fielen ihr seine Augen auf, sie waren grün. Aber das Grün kannte sie schon, es war etwas Anderes, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte: Und zwar die kleinen, braunen Punkte, die ungleichmäßig dort verteilt waren. Hermine fragte sich, warum ihr das noch nie vorher aufgefallen war, sie kannte ihn jetzt schon fünf Jahre lang; sie hatten fast jede freie Minute mit ihm verbracht, wenn sie nicht mal wieder gelesen hatte.

Erschrocken bemerkte sie, dass er aufgehört hatte, sich den Raum anzugucken und direkt in seinen Spiegel schaute. Peinlich berührt guckte sie in ihr Waschbecken. Fast verzweifelt fragte sie sich, warum sie diese Punkte so verwirrten. Schließlich gab es viele Menschen, die solche Flecken in ihren Augen hatten. Warum kamen ihr diese von Ron so besonders vor?

Entschloßen versuchte sie, sich auf ihr Waschen zu konzentrieren. Hastig probierte sie, fertig zu werden, packte ihr Sachen wieder ein und verschwand eilig, mit nur einem „Bis später.", aus dem Waschraum.

Sie rannte die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch, zog sich eilig an und versuchte, noch pünktlich zur ersten Stunde zu kommen. Diese hatte sie bei ihrem gemeinsten Lehrer, Professor Snape. Und der Klassenraum befand sich im Kerker.

Außer Atem und ohne Frühstück kam sie noch rechtzeitig an. Zwar saßen schon alle Schüler auf ihren Plätzen, aber Snape war noch nicht zu sehen. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls.

Keine fünf Sekunden später erschien Ron, setzte sich ohne ein Wort drei Reihen hinter ihr neben Harry. Gleich darauf erschien auch ihr Zaubertranklehrer, wie immer etwas gereizt. Der Unterricht verlief wie gewöhnlich. Snape zog den Gryffindors wegen Kleinigkeiten, wie zu lautem Federkratzen oder zu lautem Husten, Punkte ab, was bei den Slytherins eine große Freude hervorrief.

Danach hatten sie noch eine Doppelstunde in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, schon wieder mit den Slytherins. Langsam fragte sich Hermine, ob es nicht noch andere Häuser gab. Über die Hälfte ihre Schulstunden mussten sie mit ihnen verbringen.

Ihr Magen begann zu knurren. Hermine sah zu Ron rüber und fragte sich, ob er nicht auch Hunger hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch irgendwo ein paar Muggel-Bonbons, die ihm Harry mitgebracht hatte, gefunden.

Na super! Jetzt waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei Ron. Warum nur? Sooo toll war er ja nun auch wieder nicht, oder? NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Er ist ein ganz normaler Junge, sogar einer ihrer besten Freunde, und sie kannte ihn doch jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren!

Sie versucht krampfhaft, sich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Hagrid hatte mal wieder ein neues Tier für sie beschafft, es war eine Mischung aus Krabbe und Hase und sah ziemlich komisch aus.

Endlich waren auch diese Stunden vorbei und sie konnte etwas essen. So schnell wie möglich rannte sie zurück zum Schloss, so dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie Harry und Ron nach ihr riefen.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, warf sie sich auf das Essen, wie es sonst nur Fred und George konnten.

Immer noch leicht verwirrt über Hermines Eifer für das Mittagessen, kamen Harry und Ron nach. Sie setzten sich ihr gegenüber. Hermine sah von ihrem Essen nicht mal auf.

Ron konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Mein Gott, du schlingst ja das Essen schlimmer runter als ich!"

Genervt blickte Hermine zu Ron und bemerkte sein Grinsen. „Ha ha, sehr witzig. Ich habe heute noch nichts zu essen bekommen!"

Harry sah sie mit einem Lächeln an. „Man sieht es, du schlingst, als hättest du seit zehn Tagen nichts gekriegt!" Hermines Blick wanderte zu Harry, wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er bestimmt sofort umgefallen. Sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar und beschäftigte sich wieder mit ihrem Essen.

Harry und Ron ließen sie lieber in Ruhe und fingen an, sich um ihren Teller zu kümmern.

Hermine wurde ein paar Minuten früher fertig, obwohl sie sich noch dreimal Nachtisch auf ihren Teller häufte. Sie beobachtet ihre beiden Freunde, wobei sie sich stark das Lachen verkneifen musste; es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie die beiden mit der gleichen Haltung über den Tellern hingen.

Hermine war sehr stolz auf sich, dass sie es geschafft hatte, seit einer Stunde nicht mehr an Ron zu denken. Als sie ihn jetzt ansah, fiel ihr auf, wie sehr er sich doch in den Sommerferien verändert hatte. Sein Gesicht hatte einen kantigeren und härteren Ausdruck angenommen. Oder hatte er dies auch schon früher gehabt und es ist ihr nur nicht aufgefallen? Nein, sein Gesicht sah wirklich anders aus, sie erinnerte sich an ein Bild von ihm, das sie kurz vor den Sommerferien gemacht hatte.

Als sie zu dritt mit ein paar Leuten im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und sich unterhalten hatten. Sie wollten die letzten Stunden noch ausnutzen, bevor sie sich zwei Monate nicht sehen würden. Es gab viel zu lachen.

Dieses Bild war aber später entstanden, als die meisten schon ins Bett gegangen waren. Hermine hatte noch ein Bild auf ihrem Apparat gehabt und sie wollte den Film voll machen. Ron und sie saßen noch ein paar Stunden allein unten, sie wurden nicht müde an diesem Abend. Sie redeten über alles, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, oder sie lästerten über die Lehrer und Mitschüler. Sie vergaßen ganz die Zeit.

Als es langsam anfing zu dämmern, beschlossen sie doch, noch ein bisschen schlafen zu gehen. Aber als Hermine im Bett lag, konnte sie nicht schlafen. Bis zum Weckerklingeln wälzte sie sich unruhig hin und her. Die ganze Zeit verspürte sie ein komisches Kribbeln im Bauch, das sie aber auf die Nervosität schob, endlich ihre Eltern wiederzusehen.

Jetzt kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es ja auch etwas Anderes hätte sein können. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, jemals zuvor vor den Sommerferien nervös gewesen zu sein. Aber sie war auch vorher nie mit einem Flugzeug nach Kanada geflogen.

...

Mein Gott, musste Hermine ihn so anstarren? Hatte er irgendetwas im Gesicht? Bestimmt hatten die Bonbons doch eine Nebenwirkung, Harry hatte so gegrinst, als er sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Er hätte sie heute morgen nicht essen sollen. Was war es wohl, ein Horn, das ihm aus der Stirn wuchs oder vielleicht ein paar graue oder violette Punkte? Er schaute sich im Raum unauffällig um. Nein, alle waren mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt. Aber warum starrte ihn kein anderer an? Na gut, er würde sie jetzt einfach fragen.

„Hermine is irgendwas, du starrst mich die ganze Zeit an? Habe ich was im Gesicht?" Er legt die Gabel beiseite und strich sich durchs Gesicht.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen und stotterte: „Was? Was ... is los?"

Genervt fragte er noch mal: „Ich habe dich gefragt, was los ist, du starrst mich die ganze Zeit an!"

Hermine errötete. „Oh, tut mir leid, ich habe gerade über etwas nachgedacht... Über etwas, was Hagrid gesagt hat!"

Ron versuchte, nicht enttäuscht zu klingen. „Oh, na gut, und schon zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?"

Hermine hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Nein! Noch nicht ganz. Ich gehe noch mal schnell in die Bibliothek, vielleicht finde ich da was. Bis dann!"

Und schon rannte sie aus der Halle. Ron guckte ihr noch einen Moment mit offenen Mund hinterher.

Mmh? Komisch, warum war sie dann rot geworden, als er sie ansprach? Vielleicht hatte sie ja an einen Jungen gedacht? Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Vielleicht ja sogar an ihn? Nein! Ron ermahnte sich, sich nicht zuviel einzubilden, wahrscheinlich hatte sie eher an Harry als an ihn gedacht. Die halbe Schule flüsterten schon, was für tolles Paar die beiden abgeben würden, und jedes Mal fragten sie ihn, ob er schon was mitbekommen hätte, und immer antwortete er das Gleiche: Dass sie nur gute Freunde waren. Aber was, wenn die beiden wirklich was miteinander hätten und es nur geheim hielten?

Nein! Sie hat nur über die Schule nachgedacht, so war Hermine eben! Wieder musste er grinsen. Mal ehrlich, Hermine dachte über solche Sachen doch nicht nach!

...

...

So jetzt habe ich es endlich geschafft, das 2. Kapitel rauszubringen. (::Schulter klopf::)

Ich danke allen für die schönen Reviews!!


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie noch zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Normalerweise fand Hermine diese Stunden immer sehr spannend, nur heute zogen sie sich endlos hin. Sie wollte endlich allein sein! Schließlich erklang die erlösende Klingel. So schnell sie konnte, nahm sie ihre Sachen und rannte aus dem Klassenraum.

Viele der Schüler gingen an den See. Es war ein schöner Tag mit einem blauen Himmel.

Hermine setzte sich unter einen Baum am See und fing an, ein Buch zu lesen. Das Buch konnte sie von ihren Gedanken ablenken. So bekam sie gar nicht mit, wie Harry und Ron auf sie zukamen.

Harry begrüßte sie: „Hallo Hermine. Na, schon wieder am Lernen?"

Sie blickte erschrocken hoch. „Nein, ich lese nur einen ganz normalen Roman, den ich mir von Ginny ausgeliehen habe."

Ron versuchte, sie ein bisschen aufzumuntern, indem er mit einem Grinsen fragte: „Eine von ihren Schnulzen?"

Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. Wieso war er so gemein zu ihr, sie hatte ihm doch gar nichts getan! Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Erschrocken hörte Ron auf zu grinsen. Was hatte er nur gesagt? Eigentlich wollte er doch was ganz Anderes sagen, aber wieso war ihm nichts Anderes eingefallen?

Hermine hatte sich wieder erholt und fauchte ihn zornig an: „Nein, es ist ein geschichtlicher Roman, irgendwie muss man hier ja mal was Anderes kennen lernen!" Während sie dies sagte, sprang sie auf und verschwand in Richtung Schloss. Sie versuchte auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie war wütend, aber warum, das wusste sie selber nicht genau. Es ging ihr alles auf die Nerven. Sie fühlte sich von Harry und Ron bedrängt. Mussten sie sie immer verfolgen, konnte sie nicht mal für ein paar Stunden ihre Ruhe haben dürfen? Ständig wollten sie wissen, was sie tat oder wo sie hinwollte. Sie konnte sehr gut auf sich selber aufpassen. Und die beide mussten nicht einen auf großen Bruder machen.

Hermine war nun im Schlafsaal angekommen, stellte sich ans Fenster und schaute hinaus. Langsam verrauchte ihre Wut und sie konnte wieder klar denken. Wieso war sie so wütend geworden. Er hat doch gar nichts Schlimmes getan oder gesagt?

Auf einmal stand Ginny neben ihr.

„Was machst du hier? Ich habe eben Harry und Ron getroffen, sie waren ziemlich durcheinander. Sie haben was gestammelt von „Hermine ist sauer"? Was war denn los?"

Konnten sie sie nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Alles müssen sie immer wissen!

Hermine antwortete aufbrausend: „Nichts! Gar nichts! Ich wollte nur meine Ruhe haben! Oder ist das verboten?"

„Ah ja, und deswegen schreist du die beiden an? Komm, das kauf ich dir nicht ab, da steckt was Anderes dahinter!"

„Nein, sie nerven mich nur mit ihren blöden Kommentaren!"

„So, und warum heulst du?"

„Man, wird das ein Verhör?"

„Nein, aber ich will es einfach wissen, es ist schon seltsam!"

„Was? Weil ich einmal weine, wird gleich ein Riesendrama gemacht. Mir geht es einfach nicht gut, okay?"

„Na gut, na gut. Und was soll ich Harry und Ron sagen?"

„Dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Na schön, wenn du es so willst! Aber ich glaub nicht, dass sie mir das abkaufen!"

„Ja, ich will es so, entweder glauben sie das oder sie haben Pech gehabt! Punkt, aus, Schluss!"

„Na dann. Tschüss bis später!"

„Ja, Ja! Tschüss."

Ginny kehrte Hermine den Rücken zu und verschwand, wobei sie die Tür zuschlug.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine aus. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, das sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

Sie blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Von dort aus konnte sie sehen, wie Harry und Ron zu ihrem Fenster aufblickten, aber sie konnten sie nicht sehen. Und dann kam auch schon Ginny angerannt. Sie fing an, heftig mit den Armen zu gestikulieren. Hermine konnte sehen, wie die Jungs immer verwirrter guckten. Ein bisschen taten sie ihr auch Leid, eigentlich wollten sie ja nur helfen.

------

Ron fragte sich die ganze Zeit, als Ginny bei Hermine war, was nur mit Hermine los war? Irgendwie war es seltsam, seit ihrer Begegnung am Morgen ging sie ihm aus dem Weg. Immer, wenn er sich nur näherte, ergriff sie plötzlich die Flucht, mit irgendeiner Ausrede. Dabei hatte er vorgehabt, nur nach einem Buch zu fragen, das er für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe brauchte. War vielleicht irgendwas im Bad passiert, hatte er irgendwas gesagt oder getan, was sie verärgert haben könnte?

Er konnte sich an nicht erinnern.

_Mal sehen was Ginny herausgefunden hat._

Und schon kam sie angerannt. Keuchend stand sie vor Ron und Harry. Ein paar Sekunden, die Ron wie Stunden vorkamen, versuchte sie nach Luft zu schnappen.

Nervös fragte Ron: „Und, was is jetzt mit Hermine los?"

„Nichts.", erwiderte Ginny.

Nun mischte sich auch Harry ein: „Wie nichts? Das sah aber nicht so aus!"

„Sie hat gesagt, es wäre nichts mit ihr los, sie sei nur wegen Rons Kommentar ausgerastet!", antwortete Ginny.

„Wegen meinem Kommentar? Was hab ich denn so schlimmes gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber es hat sie gestört, wie es aussieht."

„Was soll das? Ich habe ihr nichts getan und sie tut so, als hätte ich sie tödlich beleidigt!"

Was hatte er nur gesagt oder getan, dass sie so ausrasten konnte? Er kam einfach nicht drauf. Er hatte die Nase voll, sollte sie doch machen, was sie wollte! Das war nur ihr Problem.

Ginny sah an Rons Gesichtsausdruck, dass er ziemlich sauer war. Sie wollte die Situation beruhigen, indem sie sagte: „Sie wird sich schon wieder einfangen."

Aber es nützte nichts, Ron blickte sie nur böse an und rannte wutschnaubend davon.

Verwundert starrten Ginny und Harry Ron hinterher.

„Was ist nur heute los, war heute Nacht Vollmond und die beiden konnten nicht schlafen, oder war heute irgendwas im Essen? Das ist ja furchtbar! Ihm lauf ich jetzt nicht auch noch nach. Ich habe auch keine Lust mehr!", meinte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

Endlich brachte auch Harry wieder ein Ton raus: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit den beiden los ist. Vielleicht ist heute morgen etwas im Bad geschehen? Wir sollten sie am besten in Ruhe lassen, sonst stecken wir uns noch an."

Harry grinste Ginny an. Sie konnte nicht anders und musste auch anfangen zu lächeln.

„Du hast Recht. Als ich vorhin bei euch vorbeigekommen bin, war ich gerade auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Hast du Lust mitzukommen, könntest mir bei Zaubertränke helfen? Ihr hattet das ja schon, und ich kann mir einfach nicht die drei letzten Zutaten merken."

„Na ja, so ne Leuchte bin ich ja nun auch nicht in Zaubertränke, aber ich versuche es."

„Danke, du bist meine Rettung!"

Sogar noch während des Abendessens saß Ron auf seinem Bett und dachte über das Geschehene nach!

_Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Wieso ich? Sie ist doch total ausgerastet, ich habe gar nichts gesagt oder getan! Genau sie ist schuld! Wenn sie einen auf beleidigt machen will, bitte! Ich entschuldige mich ganz bestimmt nicht, ich weiß ja nicht mal warum!_

_Aber vielleicht sollte ich doch runter gehen. Nicht, dass sie noch denkt, ich würde wegen ihr nichts essen wollen. Ach was, sollte sie ruhig wissen, das ich sauer auf sie bin...! _

_Na ja, und Hunger habe ich ja nicht gerade... Aber normalerweise habe ich immer Hunger...?! _

_Na super, jetzt habe ich solange über das Essen nachgedacht, dass ich doch Hunger bekommen habe. Vielleicht bringt mir Harry was mit._

Er nahm sie ein Buch und schlug es auf. Aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er brauchte für zehn Sätze eine halbe Stunde, bis sie richtig verstand. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Hermine.

_Warum ist sie nur so gereizt in letzter Zeit? Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr reden. Nein, sie ist diejenige, die __den ersten Schritt machen sollte, ich bin schließlich unschuldig! Und wenn ich bis zum Ende der Schulzeit hier sitzen muss! _

Mit diesem guten Vorsatz versuchte er sich wieder dem Buch zu widmen. Bis seine Gedanken nach fünf Seiten abdrifteten.

FLASHBACK

Er stellte sich Hermine vor, als sie unter dem Baum lag und las.

_Sie hat sich doch ein wenig verändert. Wieso ist mir das vorher nie so aufgefallen ? Wie sie so verträumt in ihrem Buch las... Als gäbe es nichts Anderes auf dieser Welt. Ich hätte gern gewusst, was es für ein Buch war, so gebannt konnte man kein Buch für die Schule lesen. Sie hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. _Ohne es zu merken musste auch Ron lächeln. 

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Augen, wie sie sich interessiert auf das Buch richteten.

Es war etwas Sehnsüchtiges in ihrem Blick. Die Haare hingen ihr ein wenig im Gesicht, aber es störte sie überhaupt nicht. Es sah so aus als hätte eine Bombe einschlagen können und sie hätte nichts bemerkt.

Er wollte sie aus ihren Gedanken reißen. Er wollte irgendetwas fragen, am liebsten etwas Intelligentes, aber als er den Mund aufgemacht hatte, kam dieser Dämliche Satz heraus. Er selber hörte gar nicht seine Stimme, sie kam ihm sehr fremd vor, aber als er dann das böse Funkeln in ihren Augen sah, wusste er, dass es etwas Schlimmes sein musste. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort entschuldigt. Aber es kam kein Wort heraus. Und da rannte Hermine auch schon fort. Er wäre so gerne hinterher gerannt. Aber er war wie versteinert, keinen Zentimeter konnte er sich bewegen. Er konnte ihr nur nachstarren, als wäre sie ein Gespenst.

Ein paar Minuten später kam dann Ginny angerannt.

Verwirrt fragte sie: „Was guckt ihr so blöd in die Gegend, gibt's da irgendetwas Besonderes?" 

Ron versuchte noch, seine Stimme wiederzufinden.

„Wir starren Hermine hinterher, sie ist gerade total wütend weggerannt. Und wir wissen nicht mal warum. Kannst du sie nicht mal fragen, was genau eigentlich passiert ist?", antwortete Harry Ginny.  
"Ich kann es ja mal probieren, aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

Und schon verschwand Ginny in die gleiche Richtung wie Hermine vor ein paar Augenblicken.

Langsam fand auch Ron seine Stimme wieder.

„Was war das mit Hermine eben?" 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Ich habe sie noch nie so wütend gesehen!"

„Wie gesagt, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Ist vielleicht irgendetwas im Bad heute morgen passiert?"

„Was soll denn bitte schön passiert sein? Denkst du wir sind übereinander hergefallen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Also was soll dann die Frage?"

„Is gut, ich frage ja schon nichts mehr. Wir fragen einfach Ginny, vielleicht hat sie etwas rausgefunden?! Da kommt sie ja schon. Sieht nicht gerade glücklich aus!"

Ende FLASHBACK

------

Diesmal ist es sogar richtig lang, ich hoffe doch es wird euch gefallen.

Ich danke allen die so nette Reviews geschrieben haben. Das hat mich richtig motiviert und ich denke die nächsten Kapitel lassen sich wie von Geisterhand schreiben lassen. : - 0

Dann hätte ich noch eine Frage, hätte vielleicht jemand Lust ein paar meiner noch nicht ganz fertigen Geschichten zu überlesen? Ich habe zwar schon eine Freundin, die das echt großartig macht ( an dieser Stelle ein ganz dickes Lob an Leaky Cauldron anno 1985, hast du echt toll gemacht! zwei Daumen nach oben )

Aber im Moment hänge ich leider an einer Stelle und vielleicht hat ja jemand eine gute Idee, also falls jemand Lust und Zeit hat, ich würde mich sehr freuen!


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Nach diesem Gespräch riss sich Hermine wieder ein bisschen mehr zusammen.

Aber je mehr Tage vergingen, umso mehr bekam sie das Gefühl, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen müssen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer und total überfüllt an.

Aber wem kann ich mich anvertrauen? Harry? Nein, er war zwar einer ihrer besten Freunden, aber so was konnte sie nicht mit einem Jungen besprechen. Dann vielleicht Ginny? Nein, das ging auch nicht, sie würde zuviel hineininterpretieren und wahrscheinlich schon Hochzeitspläne für sie schmieden. Irgendjemand Außenstehendes wäre gut, aber jemanden Wildfremden erst mal zu erklären, wäre viel zu kompliziert. 

_Wohl oder übel muss ich es selber machen, aber wie soll ich ihm das erklären? _Hey, Ron, du fragst dich bestimmt, warum ich so gereizt in letzter Zeit bin? Na ja, ich habe mich wahrscheinlich in dich verliebt._ Super, und danach will er nie wieder was von mir wissen!_

_Was bedeutet eigentlich verliebt sein? Wie erkennt man es? _Jedes Mal, wenn sie dachte, sie wäre verliebt gewesen, hatte sich das nur als Schwärmerei rausgestellt.

Sie erinnerte sich zurück.

Sie konnte sich genau die erste Begegnung vor ihre Augen rufen.

Es war ihr erster Tag in Hogwarts, sie hat ihn gleich beim Betreten der Halle gesehen, er saß am Gryffindor-Tisch und unterhielt sich mit dem Zwillingen, sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Und sie war sofort von ihm begeistert. Aber diese Schwärmerei hielt nicht lange an, nach ein paar Monaten hatte sie keine Schmetterlinge mehr im Bauch.

Na ja und letztes Jahr war es Viktor Krum gewesen, es war toll gewesen, von einem Jungen so verehrt zu werden, und er war auch der erste Junge gewe4sen, der diese Gefühle für sie gehabt hatte. Außerdem war er ja auch sehr nett zu ihr gewesen...

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Sie hörte ein Klopfen an ihrer Fensterscheibe. Neugierig , wie sie nun mal war, ging Hermine zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sie beobachtete, wie Pig in ihren Schlafsaal flog. Er setzte sich auf ihre Schulter, streckte sein Bein aus und wartete auf seine Belohnung. Sie nahm den Brief an sich und gab der Eule einen Keks. Pig flatterte daraufhin sofort wieder in die klare Nacht hinaus.

Gespannt, was Ron ihr wohl geschrieben hatte, öffnete sie den Brief. Sie las die paar Zeilen.

Erstaunt über ihre Gefühle, musste sie sich erst einmal hinsetzten. Sie fühlte eine Nervosität, die seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Und gleichzeitig war sie sehr glücklich. Ihr schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Ron sich Sorgen um ihre Beziehung machte, das hieß, sie war ihm nicht egal. Auch spürte sie die Einsamkeit nicht mehr, die sie noch vor ein paar Augenblicken beschäftigt hatte.__

Aber schon kam auch die Angst wieder! 

_Soll ich da wirklich hingehen, würde ich das überhaupt schaffen? Aber warum auch nicht, er wollte nur mit reden und ich müsste mich dann nicht mehr vor ihm verstecken. _Und es war ja nur Ron, ihr jahrelanger Freund._ Ja, ich werde hingehen. _Auch wenn sie nur befreundet mit ihm bleiben sollte, es war besser als diese gespannte Atmosphäre, die jetzt zwischen ihnen herrschte._ Ich will wieder mit ihm streiten oder seinen Blick sehen, wenn ich vergebens versuche, sie zum Lernen zu bewegen._

Sie ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf ihr Bett fallen. Aber plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanken. Konnte sie wirklich nur mit ihm befreundet sein? Soviel hatte sich schon zwischen ihnen verändert, in den paar Wochen. Doch auf diese Frage fand sie keine Antwort mehr, denn sie schlief ein.

So das ist wieder mal ein weiteres, kleines, Kapitel von mir, für euch. -g- Habe mir auch ganz viel Mühe gegeben!

Erst mal ein ganz dickes **Danke** an meine fleißigen Reviewer. Besonders Josphine-19 und Archertuckerreedtpol, ihr seid so nett zu mir, das hab ich doch gar nicht verdient, aber wenn ihr nicht anders könnt, von mir aus macht ruhig weiter so.

HDL euer Honigtopf


End file.
